Shush!
by Illectric
Summary: Seorang gadis selalu punya alasan. Dan itu adalah sebuah rahasia. HyuuRiko.


**SHUSH!**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Pair : Hyuuga X Riko**

**Summary**: Seorang gadis selalu punya alasan. Dan itu adalah sebuah rahasia. HyuuRiko.

"Riko! Ayo pulang!"

Hyuuga Junpei.

Status sebagai teman dekat dari Aida Riko. Teman kelewat dekat yang statusnya dapat berubah kapan saja jika mereka menghendaki.

Menunggu di pinggir pintu kelas. Wajahnya ditekuk, kesal akan sikap sahabat wanitanya itu. Sudah cukup dari kemarin si gadis mengomel terus-terusan padanya. Hyuuga pikir telinganya akan bertambah rusak jika gadis itu mengomel panjang lebar lagi kali ini.

"Kau duluan saja," sahut gadis itu sambil membuang muka. Dia berdiri mengemasi buku-buku yang berada di atas meja. Kelas sudah tidak berpenghuni. Hanya ada bangku-bangku dan meja-meja kosong sebagai latar tempat kedua orang itu berada. Wajah presiden Jepang tersenyum miring di tembok, mengejek Hyuuga yang berwajah masam.

Hyuuga menunggu Riko di kelasnya sendiri tetapi gadis itu tidak kunjung datang, jadi dirinyalah yang menghampiri Riko di kelasnya langsung. Apa sih yang membuat gadis ini betah berlama-lama di dalam kelas?

"Kenapa memangnya?" sahutnya penuh rasa ingin tahu bercampur curiga.

Riko bersikukuh. "Kau pulang saja dulu!"

"Tidak mau. Bibi pasti akan mengocehiku kalau aku tidak pulang bersamamu." Dia bersidekap di mulut pintu yang terbuka lebar. Menghitung detik demi detik berapa lama lagi Riko akan adu eyelan dengannya. Laki-laki tidak boleh kalah dengan wanita, sudah cukup peringkat tiga besar SMA Serin diambil oleh kesemuanya yang wanita. Ternyata wanita bisa rakus juga.

"Kau pulang saja dulu!" teriak Riko tidak bisa sabar jika berbicara dengan Hyuuga.

Hyuuga tetap diam saja. Tidak mengiyakan apalagi menolak. Wajahnya menatap lurus-lurus Riko. _Ayo pulang atau kuseret kau pulang!_

Riko memberi gesture mengusir mirip tetangga sebelah yang ketakutan teras rumahnya akan ditinggali ranjau ayam kampung. "Baiklah, kau jalan duluan aku akan mengikutimu."

Hyuuga mengangkat alis. "Kau mau menjahiliku lagi dari belakang ya?" tanyanya curiga.

Riko berdecak melotot. "Tidak." Gesturnya mengusir, tangannya berkacak pinggang.

"Kali ini apalagi?" tanyanya.

"Setidaknya untuk kali ini. Kau sedang beruntung." Riko mengusap kedua tangan.

"Ala~ kau bilang begitu tapi apa yang terjadi selama ini? Aku masih trauma mengingatnya."

Dua minggu yang lalu Riko menempelkan permen karet pada seragamnya makanya Hyuuga heran ketika si gadis menepuk pelan bahunya akrab, ternyata ada niat jahat dibaliknya. Hyuuga berakhir dengan ceramahan panjang Ibunya hingga dua hari berikutnya. Hari selanjutnya buku PRnya dicuri Riko dan dirinya harus menerima hukuman sapu lapangan basket selama dua jam pelajaran _full_. Riko bersikukuh bahwa dia hanya meminjam buku Hyuuga, meminjam tanpa bilang-bilang dulu dengan pemiliknya yang ketar-ketir di kursi pesakitan siap menanti hukuman kapan saja. Dia sempat mencurigai Ibunya yang menggunakan buku PR untuk membuat api pembakaran sampah, tapi kecurigaan itu luntur ketika sehari setelahnya Riko berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya sepulang sekolah dengan cengiran lebar dan buku PR yang dicari-carinya ditodongkan di depan mukanya. Selanjutnya berbagai kejahilan Riko semacam menaruh tikus putih objek tugas penelitian biologi dalam ranselnya hingga mengganti bento buatan Ibunya dengan makanan Tetsuya #2. Gadis yang kejam, gerutunya.

"Mau pulang tidak?!" ancamnya mendelik. Mendorong Hyuuga keluar dari mulut pintu.

Hyuuga berjalan di depan. Dia bekali-kali menengok ke belakang dimana Riko dengan canggung melotot padanya. "Menghadap depan!" teriaknya lantang bak prajurit perang mengomando anak buahnya.

Tidak ada yang namanya berjalan bersisian. Bergandengan tangan apalagi.

"Tidak asik sekali, masa aku harus berbalik dulu untuk berbicara denganmu."

Beginilah jadinya. Hyuuga bersumpah tidak akan menikah dengan seorang gadis semacam Riko kecuali jika ada tsunami melanda Jepang. Riko selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya terlihat konyol dan tidak keren. Beberapa orang yang berada sepanjang jalan memandang aneh mereka –tepatnya Hyuuga yang berjalan sambil meraba-raba belakangnya, takutnya menabrak tiang listrik seperti ketika dia baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Riko terkekeh puas melihatnya. "Lihat, aku seperti orang aneh berjalan seperti ini."

Sudah tahu aneh tapi dia tetap melakukannya, berjalan mundur. Gayanya mirip robot yang baru di_setting_ cara jalannya. Tu dua tu dua. Grak grak. Mirip dansa robotik yang sedang ngetrend. Tapi Hyuuga lebih mirip orang-orangan sawah dengan lengan menggantung terbawa angin, sama sekali tidak terlihat menarik bagi manusia. Mengerikan bagi burung-burung pencuri padi. Kadang Riko dengan sengaja membuat Hyuuga menggeser jalannya hingga tidak sengaja tersandung kakinya sendiri. Tidak sampai terjatuh memang. Tapi cukup merepotkan karena beberapa kali dirinya harus terlibat adegan yang mengancam keselamatan wajahnya dari amukan feses kerbau. Kerbau siapa sih yang buang kotoran sembarangan?

"Kau ada olahraga hari ini?" tanya Riko tiba-tiba, ada angin, tidak ada hujan.

Anggukan kecil. "Ya, kenapa?"

Riko menggeleng ragu-ragu. "Mm tidak, aku haus. Berikan aku air mineralmu." Berhenti di tempat. Otomatis Hyuuga juga menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka berdua berhadap-hadapan. Dibatasi udara yang berebutan masuk paru-paru.

"Aku yang berjalan mundur kenapa kau yang kehausan," gerutu Hyuuga tapi tetap patuh membuka retsleting tasnya.

"Sudah berikan saja. Cerewet."

Hyuuga berjalan mendekat hendak mengulurkan tangannya pada Riko, namun gadis itu berkata cepat dengan tangan menodong ke depan. "Eits! Lemparkan saja padaku."

Hap. Botol berpindah tangan. Hyuuga sering bertanya-tanya dengan kemampuan Riko seperti itu, kenapa dia tidak membentuk tim basket putri saja, pasti banyak yang tertarik melihat wakil ketua OSIS yang turun tangan langsung. Tapi Riko berkelit, jika dia membentuk tim basket putri, lalu siapa yang akan menjadi pelatih tim basket putra? Nanti tidak akan ada pasangan Pelatih dan Kapten lagi, candanya membuat Hyuuga banyak salah paham.

Senyap mendadak. Hyuuga menghadap ke depan melihat Riko menenggak botol minumannya langsung, tidak mencangak seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan pada teko rumahnya. Bunyi kecapan, Hyuuga memerah. Riko melemparnya dengan botol air mineral. Malang dia terjatuh akibat tutup botol alumunium keras itu bersinggungan dengan dahi lebarnya. Riko mendekat, hendak tertawa, hendak menolong, sebagian lagi berbela sungkawa. Kalau dilakukan dengan sengaja sih saat ini Riko pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak akibat kejahilannya sukses besar, tapi kali ini si gadis sedikit tidak tega pada sahabatnya itu. Dahinya memar, Hyuuga sedikit linglung. Riko bangkit mengomeli Hyuuga yang masih terduduk pikun. "Makanya, perhatikan baik-baik apa yang ada di depanmu. Lagipula apa yang kau pikirkan hingga melamun seperti itu! Dasar ceroboh!"

Angin berhembus, menerbangkan rambut dan melambaikan rok berlipit-lipit putih.

Hyuuga diam dalam ketertegunan. Membeku di tempat.

"K-kka." Membuka tutup mulutnya, wajah merah padam. "M-Merah." Telunjuknya mengarah pada bagian belakang Riko. Di sana tercetak warna merah seukuran tutup gelas. Hyuuga mengatakannya sambil tertunduk.

Bagai kaset iklan televisi, yang tersisa hanya iklan _No drop_ berputar-putar memenuhi pikirannya. Hyuuga memerah, memerah karena sesuatu. Memerah yang tak kunjung reda. Memerah menyamai darah di tengah rok –Hyuuga menampar pipinya sendiri. Dalam sekejap Riko telah membuat dirinya yang murni, polos dan lugu jadi bisa berpikiran cabul, secabul Aomine yang memiliki takdir bawaan terlahir cabul.

Takdir tragisnya. Hanya Riko yang mampu membuatnya membeli benda seperti ini.

Tremor parah. Ini pertama kalinya. Hal-hal yang pertama kali dilakukan terkadang memiliki efek berdebar-debar, senang dan penuh rasa keingintahuan. Misalnya pertama kali berbicara, pertama kali masuk sekolah, pertama kali berpacaran. Tapi kali ini berbeda, ini adalah pertama kalinya Hyuuga memegang sebuah –benda sakral yang namanya-tidak boleh-disebut. Perasaannya? Yang jelas campur-campur, namun lebih dominan malu. Kesucian tangannya telah diambil oleh sebuah benda empuk berwarna putih pada usia 17. Beberapa orang membelinya dengan kode _'roti tawar'_. Beberapa penjual amatir akan benar-benar memberikan roti tawar. Beberapa pembeli suruhan amatir akan bersikukuh tidak membeli roti tawar. Seperti Hyuuga yang beradu mulut dulu hanya demi benda kecil banyak rupa ini.

Mau yang herbal atau yang biasa?

Huh? Hyuuga baru tahu, selain the benda seperti ini juga ada yang herbal.

Mau yang merk apa? Tidak semua merk cocok dengan wanita loh. Terutama bagi yang sensitif.

Heh?

Bersayap atau tidak?

Hah?

Buat pacarnya ya?

BUKAN!

Menunggu di depan toilet umum bukanlah hal yang lumrah. Apalagi yang ditunggunya adalah seorang wanita. Kalau bayi berganti popok, kalau sudah besar apa ya namannya?

Pintu dijeblak sedikit. Sebuah kepala cokelat menyembul dari baliknya. Hanya kepala saja. Malu-malu. Dengan harga diri yang tersisa Riko memanggil Hyuuga yang ketar-ketir macam hendak menunggu kelahiran anak pertama. Kursi karet tidak seempuk biasanya. Suhu meningkat drastis, menebar hawa panas dimana-mana.

Seumur hidupnya, ini adalah posisi tercanggung yang pernah dialaminya sepanjang dirinya lahir ke dunia. Tidak ketika tangannya pernah bersentuhan dengan seorang gadis manis ketika taman kanak-kanak, tidak juga ketika dia menghadiahkan jepitan kupu-kupu kepada gadis incarannya semasa sekolah dasar, tidak jua ketika dia tidak sengaja mencium bibir teman perempuannya ketika sekolah menengah pertama. Gadis itu Riko. Riko, iya yang galak dan suka mengomel.

Riko di dalam, sementara Hyuuga di luar bilik toilet. Yang menjadi penghubung mereka adalah –benda sakral yang namanya-tidak boleh-disebut. Riko mengalihkan pandangan, sementara Hyuuga tertunduk malu. Hyuuga mengulurkan kedua tangan demi meredam tremornya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Sementara Riko meraupnya dengan satu tangan, entah tangan yang lain disembunyikan dimana. Keduanya memiliki detak jantung yang balapan satu sama lain. Deg. Deg. Deg. Memerah kembali hingga mencapai cuping telinga.

Penjaga toilet memandang mereka berdua sambil tersenyum-senyum.

Tidak mengerti situasi dan kondisi. "Hari pertama ya?"

Mereka tersedak napas masing-masing.

Besok-besok Hyuuga akan membaca buku berjudul _'Tanda &amp; Cara Mengatasi Wanita PMS'_ untuk persiapan, jadi dia tidak perlu sibuk menyembunyikan muka memerahnya lagi. Tidak perlu terlihat konyol berjalan mundur lagi gara-gara Riko tidak mau berjalan bersisian dengannya. Tidak perlu digoda Ibu-Ibu penjual –benda sakral yang namanya-tidak boleh-disebut. Jantung juga tidak perlu lagi berdebar-debar bak masuk arena pertandingan basket –yang ini mungkin. Dan tangannya akan tetap suci dari benda-benda tertentu macam –p-pe-pem-

Hyuuga terbatuk keras.

Kini keduanya memang berjalan berisisan. Tidak lagi di posisi depan belakang. Hyuuga tidak perlu lagi berjalan mundur. Cukup berjalan menghadap lurus ke depan. Masing-masing tangan di kedua sisinya berayun gugup satu sama lain. Hyuuga berjalan menyusuri pinggiran jalan, sementara Riko di sebelahnya. Di sebelahnya dengan celana olahraga milik Hyuuga dan berseragam _sailormoon _biru tua. Perpaduan yang mengerikan memang. Keduanya berisisan namun terpaut jarak yang cukup jauh. Keduanya sama-sama gugup, keduanya sama-sama canggung.

Dan keduanya memiliki detak jantung yang sama, berdentam-dentam, berdenyut-denyut, berdenting-denting menyamai jarum jam yang bergerak tiap seperseribu detik.

**END.**

Ya, tahu. Mudah ditebak. Udah ketebak. Tapi saya nggak buat ini buat tebak-tebakkan kok. Cuma bacaan ringan buat hiburan aja sih. Kuharap kalian menikmatinya. Itu saja. See you next~


End file.
